No Ordinary Love
by PheeFer
Summary: Rin gets adopted by Len's parents at the age of 16 after the disappearance of her own parents. In the beginning, Len despises her and she becomes the subject of his constant teasing and bullying. That is, until he falls in love with her. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **

**Rin gets adopted by Len's parents at the age of 16 after the disappearance of her own parents. In the beginning, Len despises her and she becomes the subject of his constant teasing andbullying. That is, until he falls in love with her. **

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV:<strong>

Shoving my hands into the gray and yellow striped pockets of my hoodie, I followed behind my new adoptive parents, Lily and Leon Kagamine. That means my full name is now Rin Kagamine, which isn't much different than my old last name, coincidentally. We were currently leaving the adoption agency and on our way back to their house so that I could get my things unpacked and meet my new sibling. What was his name again…? Dren? Ken? Something like that.

"You'll love this house, Rin! It's very spacey and you'll have your own room and own bathroom, as well!" Lily chirped up as she glanced at me from over her shoulder with a warm, welcoming smile. I forced myself to smile, as well. I wasn't in the mood to talk, but if I didn't show some kind of happy response I would more than likely come off as unsocial or something. I didn't have any worries about them unadopting me, though.

After all, they knew everything I had gone through and got to know me better since they'd always come visit me while the paperwork was being processed. However, it always struck me odd that they'd never brought their son to visit me. After all, he'd be my stepbrother so it would have been nice to get to know him, too…

"Our son Len can be a bit… Rough around the edges," Leon suddenly announced, clearing his throat, "but just give him some time. He's a good boy."

'L'ily, 'L'eon, and 'L'en. Geez, what the hell is up with all the L's! I'd be the only loser with an 'R' as the first letter of my name and I couldn't help but feel a bit left out. Frowning, I nodded up at them as we arrived at their large, fancy house. They weren't the richest people here, but they weren't the poorest, either. Their house was clean on the outside and the inside. In fact, it seemed a bit _too _clean. I was afraid to touch anything.

"Len, your new sister is here! Come and say hello!" Lily cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled up the stairs as I stood between her and Leon awkwardly. I watched in silence as a figure slowly emerged from the top of the staircase and gulped as a pair of azure blue eyes glared down at me. "Don't call that thing my sister." He announced, not even bothering to walk downstairs. Instead, he just stood at the top of the staircase and kept his eyes locked on mine.

I paused, my jaw dropping. What a jerk! Okay, calm down Rin… Be strong… Don't kill the shithead who resembles a Barbie doll…

"E-Er…My name is Rin… It's nice to meet you…!" I murmured, forcing myself to smile up at him. Lily and Leon glared at Len until he finally announced, "I'm Len. Don't get in my way." And then I watched as he disappeared from where he came from. Probably hell itself.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Just give him some time to adjust…!" Lily exclaimed, clearly embarrassed by her son's reactions. "Hey, it's okay Lily! I don't mind. Can you just show me my room?" I asked quickly, forcing a laugh to escape from my throat. "Better yet, Lil, I'll find it myself!"

Quickly grabbing my suitcase from her hands, I darted upstairs and looked down the small hall, which only contained four doors, two on each side. I assumed Len's room would be one of the first rooms, so I walked down the hall and came to my next dilemma. Which side would my room be on? The left or the right? Squeezing my eyes shut, I started spinning around in circles, deciding that I'd walk into the door I faced when I opened my eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing?" A voice asked from somewhere behind me. My eyes shot open and I quickly stared at Len, my cheeks flushing. "I-I was…Tr-Trying to decide which room to w-walk into…!" I stuttered, feeling like an absolute idiot just by the way he was looking at me.

"Yours is on the right, retard." He responded before walking downstairs and leaving me on my own. I let out a sigh, allowing that rude comment to slip by me, and walked into my room, gasping in surprise. It was nothing like my old room in the house I used to live in before my parents disappeared. This room was huge, filled with furniture and a nice television and even a video-game plat-form. The walls were a light, pale yellow and the sheets and blankets on my bed matched. Hell, everything matched! I couldn't help but smile genuinely. So Lily and Leon really _had_ paid attention to me when I told them about my love of the color yellow and my video-game obsession. I thought I had been rambling to myself the whole time.

Hoisting my suitcase onto the bed, I unpacked the few articles of clothing I had and shoved them into my closet. I paused when I noticed a few school uniforms hanging inside and took one out to examine it. They were like most uniforms here in Japan. A sailor shirt, skirt, and I was sure that I would have a fresh pair of knee-high socks and shoes as well, somewhere in this closet. The only thing I disliked was the fact that the uniform wasn't in yellow.

Crawling into bed, I snuggled beneath the covers and allowed my eyes to shut. I was exhausted after such a long day. And I'd might as well catch up on my sleep since tomorrow was Monday which meant I'd be attending my first day at Crypton High.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is the new story that I'm starting. I really hope you guys will enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it QuQ As for my other story, "Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder", I'm having a huuuge writers block for that… I mean, I'm definitely going to continue it! But I'm having trouble. If anyone wants to recommend some ideas, just leave a review with your ideas and I'll definitely consider them all! <strong>

**Chapter two will be coming up soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rin's POV:**

After getting dressed and eating breakfast, Leon left for work and Lily decided to drive Len and me to school. She told me that Crypton High was in walking distance of their house but since it was my first day there, she'd give us a ride before leaving for work herself.

I was sitting next to Len in the backseat and he looked extremely annoyed that I was the person next to him. "Have a great day, you two!" Lily exclaimed as she pulled the car to a stop in front of the high school. I gaped at how large it was, and slowly opened the car door, stepping out. There were like, a billion kids walking around outside so I can't even imagine what the inside looks like.

Before getting a chance to walk around, the bell rang, signaling the students to get inside. I simply followed the majority of the crowd. When I got inside one of the many hallways, I looked around nervously, unsure of where to go. I didn't know where Len had gone off to, but I needed to find him. Okay, Rin, all you need to do is find the idiot with the blonde ponytail and force him to tell you where your class is…!

"Ah, there you are!" I suddenly exclaimed, spotting a blonde ponytail in the sea of students. Quickly chasing after it, I was able to worm my way through the crowd and catch up to Len. Grabbing his sleeve, I gave it a tug and exclaimed, "Len, I need you to tell me what class I'm supposed to go to!"

The person stiffened before turning around and glaring at me sourly. "My name is _Neru_, you idiot!" …Oops… I took a step back, holding my hands up in front of the fuming girl who looked like she would hit me with her cell phone any minute. "Sorry, I'm new here and I just need to find what class I belong in…" I muttered. She paused for a moment, looking me over.

"…Are you and Len Kagamine related?" She asked suddenly, completely ignoring what I'd said to her. "Ew, no way. I'm just his step sister because his parents adopted me." I responded, lowering my hands and letting them go limp at my sides. "I see… Well, don't make the same mistake again." She huffed, turning around and walking off into a classroom.

I heard a familiar voice chuckling from behind me and turned around, facing Len and two other guys standing beside him. My cheeks flushed under their cold gazes. The first one had short, teal hair and wasn't much taller than Len was and the other was taller than the other two, with blue hair and a scarf… What a creep.

"Len," I began, ignoring his snickering friends, "which classroom am I supposed to go in?" The halls were already clear and I knew that I was already late on my first day of being here. "That class right there." He responded, pointing to a class all the way down the hall. "Thank you!" I exclaimed as I turned around and ran into it, sliding the door open and practically yelling, "My name is Rin Kagamine, sorry I'm late!"

I paused when I heard people in the class begin laughing and stared at the teacher in shock. He had long, purple hair tied back in a ponytail and wore a white lab coat, so I assumed he was a chemistry teacher. "I'm sorry, but we don't have any new students in this classroom. You also look a bit too young to belong in this class. This is a senior classroom." He explained calmly, ignoring his snickering students.

I nodded my head stiffly as I backed out of the classroom and slammed the door shut, whirling around angrily. I was ready to give Len a piece of my mind for pulling such an immature prank, but he and his friends were already long gone.

"Excuse me, but why aren't you in class? Ah, wait a minute, you're the new student, aren't you!" A girl with long, teal pigtails called out to me, smiling. She looked just like that boy Len was with! "Uh, that's right." I replied, blinking when she eagerly grabbed my hand.

"My name is Miku Hatsune and we're in the same home-room class! You're lucky the teacher asked me to run errands for her! Otherwise you'd be roaming the halls all day!"

That idea suddenly didn't sound like such a bad thing compared to having to walk around with this girl. She wasn't mean, but she talked way too much. I used to be much more of a "girly" type of person until the disappearance of my parents. But when they left, it was as if they took my happiness away with them. Now, I barely ever talked. I was withdrawn and only kept to myself. I don't want to get close to anyone, anyways. Because people always betray you, but you can never betray yourself.

"Ms. Megurine, I found our new student!" Miku suddenly chirped up as she dragged me inside the class room. The teacher turned and looked at us, smiling softly. "Thank you for running those errands to the office for me, Miku. You can take your seat now." She nodded, releasing my hand, and sat in the seat by the window.

The seat I wanted. Oh well. "Can you please introduce yourself to the class?" The teacher asked me as I stared at her like an idiot. She looked a lot different than the teachers at my old school. They were all old, wrinkled, and rude. But she was young, with long pink hair and kind blue eyes.

Taking a deep breath, I turned and faced the classroom, inwardly groaning as I unintentionally locked eyes with the devil himself. Len. That Neru girl was also in the classroom and so were a bunch of other odd looking people. Miku waved at me and mouthed, "Go on!" as if I was some sort of child. Sighing, I finally muttered out, "My name is Rin Kagamine."

A few students gasped, some stared at Len in confusion, and others whispered amongst each other. "I didn't know Len had a long-lost sister." The teacher laughed softly, and I felt my cheeks heaten up. "We're not really related! I'm just his step-sister." That seemed to calm all the students down and I let out a small, relieved sigh.

"But the resemblance of you two is quite uncanny… Anyways, my name is Luka Megurine. You can call me either Ms. Luka or Ms. Megurine. I don't mind. Just take that empty seat in front of your step brother and start taking notes."

I watched Len sigh and droop his head against his desk with a thud. I wasn't eager to be sitting next to him, either!

"Rin, we get to sit next to each other!" Miku suddenly whispered with a grin. Groaning, I buried my face into my hands as Miku started telling me all about the gossip going on around school. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"Come with me, Rinny! I'll show you where the cafeteria is at!" Miku smiled as she grabbed my hand once again and dragged me out of the classroom.<p>

"Don't call me that." I muttered, before adding on, "Miku, don't you have any other friends to hang out with!" I didn't want to come off as mean, but I didn't want to be friends with her. I didn't want to be friends with anyone. I just wanted to come to school, sleep in class, and be on my own.

The girl paused and frowned for the first time I'd seen all day. "…No, not really…" She murmured. "I only have my brother, Mikuo. He's friends with Len, you know! People think I'm too… Annoying…" I lowered my eyes, feeling guilty, and let out a long and exasperated sigh. I guess having one friend won't kill me. I just won't allow myself to get close to her, that's all.

"It's okay Miku, I was just wondering. We can be… Friends…" I cringed as I was pulled into a hug. "Rinny, you're the absolute best! We're going to have so much fun! We'll go shopping on weekends and have sleepovers and talk on the phone all the time and we can go to parties, too!" She squealed excitedly.

…What did I just do…?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, chapter two up already! And I'm currently working on the third chapter, as well! I don't know how many chapters this story will have, but it is definitely a LenRin story. There will be other couples, eventually, but no one but Len will be paired with Rin and likewise. I WOULD throw in a love triangle just to spice things up... But I don't want you die hard LenRin fans to kill me LOL. Plus I'm a die hard LenRin fan myself so I don't like pairing them with anyone else, anyways eue<strong>

**And from now on, whoever reviews my stories, I'll reply to you all in this author's comment section QuQ**

**_Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude:_** Thank you so much for the sweet review! I'll try uploading as fast as I can!****

****_Kitsunue-Chan:_ I'm so glad you like the story so far! Giving Len this personality is tough for me to write, but I really am doing my best. I hope you'll keep reading and hope you'll enjoy how it does turn out! By the way, I love your username. It's so cute! ****

****_NagamiKai:_ Another cute username! Thank you very much for saying that! I really appreciate it! I'll definitely try uploading quickly!****

**Thank you all for the kind reviews! It may not seem like it, but they definitely inspire me to continue writing and working on this story!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Rin's POV:**

What's the point of going to school? I will never understand it, _ever_. We go through about 7 hours a day of it and most of the kids are either too stoned to know what's going on, thinking about something else, sleeping (like I was about to do), drawing, or whispering to other people when the teacher's back was turned. I positioned my arms on my desk comfortably, using them as my pillow, and rested my head on them. Shutting my eyes, I listened as the Ms. Megurine droned on and on about polynomials. Whatever that is!

Just as I was about to doze off into a wonderful, peaceful slumber, I felt something small hit the back of my head. Blinking, I sat up straight and looked over my shoulder at Len. He had a pen in his hand and was staring at the board Ms. Megurine was writing on. He really was good-looking… Even I couldn't deny that. His golden blonde locks were tied back into a messy ponytail, his bangs hanging loosely in his face. He had pale, flawless skin and narrowed, cerulean blue eyes.

Wait a minute… Was he narrowing his eyes at me! "What the hell are you looking at!" He whispered furiously, causing my cheeks to heat up. "I'm not staring at anything at all, silly! Aha, oh Len, you crack me up!" I responded nervously, quickly turning away and shrinking in my seat. Why am I such a loser!

No longer feeling tired, I hesitantly grabbed my pencil and started jotting a few notes in my notebook so that I would have something to look over later in my room. However, I started feeling even more things hit the back of my head. I turned around once more quickly, looking past Len.

There was a weird chick with short, green hair and goggles on top of her head. She smiled at me and gave me a small wave so I forced a smile and waved right back. Looking past her, there was that guy with the scarf even though it was like, 80 degrees outside. And behind him, was a girl with red-drilled hair and matching red eyes. She creeped me out, despite the kind smile on her face. She seemed to be off in her own world though, staring up at the ceiling. There was no one who looked suspicious of throwing anything at me, so I slowly turned back around with a frown and automatically felt more things hit the back of my head.

Without bothering to turn around, I reached my hand back, and touched the back of my head, blinking once when I felt something strange. Grabbing the item with the tip of my thumb and finger, I pulled it out of my hair and looked down at it. A puny piece of paper rolled into a ball. More pieces of paper hit the back of my head and I spun around in my chair fast enough to see Len throw one, which hit me right between the forehead. That immature brat!

He stared at me, raising a brow slowly, and chuckling softly so that the teacher wouldn't hear him. I shook my head side to side quickly, causing paper ball after paper ball to fall from my hair and onto the floor. In all honesty, I didn't care that he was being mean to me. Nor did I care that his friends seemed to hate me as well. I didn't care that the only "friend" I made was a teal-haired girl who talked way too much for my taste and didn't care that just about everyone in this school had made rumors about me since they all knew that I was adopted. Which Len "accidentally" let slip yesterday during lunch. All I cared about was one thing and that was finding out whether my parents were dead or alive. Not that it would be an easy task, of course. The police searched the entire town we lived in and there was no trace of them. The only thing they'd left behind was me…

"And if Miss Kagamine doesn't start paying attention, she'll fail this exam!" A loud voice exclaimed from behind me. Shaken from my thoughts, I turned around and faced the teacher. It wasn't Ms. Megurine, of course. She was much more understanding and even seemed to pity me. This teacher was loud and rude, with curly gray hair and brown eyes. My last name is _not_ Kagamine. But, I guess it is now… Rin Kagamine does have a sort of… Ring to it.

Nodding quickly, I focused my eyes on my text book, following along with the teacher as she read. I heard Len snicker behind me but ignored him. He most definitely isn't worth my time!

* * *

><p>"Rin, why was Len throwing paper at your head in class today?" Miku questioned as soon as we both exited out of class and headed towards our homes. Unfortunately, her house wasn't far from mine and was in the same direction, so after school she trailed behind me like a dog.<p>

Shrugging, I finally responded, "I don't know, Miku. For some unexplained reason he hates my guts. Dunno why, nor do I care."

"B-But why don't you care? Don't you want to get along with him? After all, he's your brother!"

"Don't call him my brother! We're not related by blood!" I snapped back at her, causing the girl to flinch. Couldn't she see how annoying I thought she was? Wasn't it clear on my face?

"Okay, okay, sorry! No need to be a Miss-Grumpy-Pants!" She mumbled, hugging her school books to her chest as she matched my steps.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking, quickening my pace. Any moment now, I'd be home and away from her.

"Don't you think Kaito Shion is cute!" She suddenly exclaimed, hopping right in front of my path and then turning around so that I was forced to stop walking.

"Who the hell is that?"

"You know, he's the taller guy that hangs out with Len and my brother! He's always wearing that long, blue scarf even when it's hot outside! He's so dreamy!" She sighed, pressing one hand against her forehead.

I faked a gag and stepped past her, continuing to head home. Sure, Kaito wasn't bad looking but I didn't want a boyfriend.

"Len is cute too, you know! I wish I lived under the same roof as him! Of course, I'd rather be under Kaito's roof… In his bed…"

"Do NOT continue with that sentence, you perv." I practically yelled, my cheeks turning red.

"What? I was just going to say in his arms! YOU'RE the pervert here, Rinny-Rin-Rin!" She laughed.

I stopped walking for a moment as a small laugh escaped my lips, "Sh-Shut up!"

"Wow, Rin, you actually smiled! You really should do that more often. You're such a cutie."

"Miku… You're officially starting to creep me out now. Besides, I'm not cute!" I frowned as I began walking once more.

She giggled and I looked up, realizing that we had finally arrived at my house.

"See you tomorrow, Rin!" She exclaimed, giving me a quick hug before jogging towards her own house. I released a sigh and walked inside, kicking my shoes off at the door and shuffling into the kitchen.

I grabbed a fresh orange out of the fruit basket sitting on the table and walked to the couch, plopping down on it. Right as I reached for the remote, I heard the front door open and an unfamiliar voice ask, "What can you tell me about Miku Hatsune?"

Raising a brow curiously, I sat up on my knees, resting my arms against the back of the couch and peered into the kitchen to see Len standing with Kaito and Mikuo. He reached for a banana and unpeeled it, shrugging his small shoulders. "I don't know anything about her."

"I wasn't talking to you; I was talking to Mikuo…!" Kaito piped up before looking over at Mikuo pleadingly.

"Why do you want to know anything about _her_? She's annoying and has no friends because she talks too much.

"She's friends with Rin." Len muttered, taking a bite out of his banana and sitting down at the kitchen table.

"That's right! I'll go talk to Rin, then! I bet she can tell me all sorts of great things about Miku! After all, girls tell each other everything, don't they?"

I rose to my feet, orange in hand, and walked to where the three boys were. "Don't bother asking me about Miku. I don't know much about her other than what Mikuo just said. She randomly stuck to me like glue the first day I came to Crypton High."

Len shot me a glare, lowering his fruit and Kaito sighed, clearly depressed.

"Why do you even care!" Mikuo exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

"N-No reason…" He muttered, hiding his blushing cheeks with his scarf. "A-Anyways, we'd better get going! See ya, Len" Kaito called out as he and Mikuo walked out the house.

I slowly looked over at Len and reached forward, giving him a firm slap across the cheek. "That's for throwing paper at me!" I exclaimed, shoving my orange back into the fruit basket.

He gripped his cheek for a moment, pressing his fingers against the red mark I left before glaring at me furiously. "I'm going to make you pay for that." He announced, every word he said dripping out of his mouth coldly, like venom.

Automatically fearing the threat, I gulped once before darting out of the kitchen and upstairs, headed for my room. I could hear his footsteps right behind me and I let out a loud yelp as I tripped over an object lying on the ground and fell onto my stomach.

The breath had been temporarily knocked out of me, and I rolled over onto my back slowly, groaning. Len was towering over me, his eyes filled with hatred as he sat down on my stomach, pressing the palms of his hands on the floor beside my head.

"That was a really brave move you did, Rin." He chuckled darkly, his face coming closer to mine. He leaned down and pressed his lips against my ear, whispering, "Now I'm going to make your life a living hell."

He rose to his feet and stepped over me before disappearing into his room. I continued laying on the floor, paralyzed. What did he mean by that…!

* * *

><p>"Guess what, Miku." I announced as the girl and I both headed towards the lunch room.<p>

"What is it?" She questioned, her eyes growing wide with anticipation.

"Kaito was at my house yesterday visiting Len and he asked about you."

"OH MY GOSH, NO WAY! TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT!" Miku screamed, right in my ear, even though we were the only two people still in the hall.

I gave her a slight shove backwards, and rubbed my aching ears. "All he did was asked Mikuo about you."

She stopped walking and stiffened beside me, her eyes widening and her face going completely pale. "O-Oh God… Please… PLEASE tell me he didn't say anything embarrassing about me!"

I shook my head side to side slowly and she sighed in relief, walking beside me once again.

"Alright! Mikuo is definitely the best brother ever! When we get home today I'll make him his favorite meal!"

"And what would that be?" I questioned, yawning. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night after being threatened by Len. I spent the whole night tossing and turning and wondering about what his threat meant. However, almost the whole day had gone by and he hadn't done anything to me. He hadn't even acknowledged my presence. So maybe the threat was nothing more than, well, a threat?

"It's a cake covered with leeks!" She announced, licking her lips.

That… Sounded extremely disgusting.

We finally reached the cafeteria and I led Miku to the lunch line. Actually, I led Miku everywhere and that's only because she followed me every place I went. She was like some kind of stalker, in a way. Only less creepy and more annoying.

We each grabbed a tray and parted ways for just a moment. Miku headed straight for the bowls of soup while I made my way towards the pasta. I was starving, seeing as I hadn't even eaten my orange yesterday.

"Which table should we sit at?" Miku asked as she walked back up to me, gripping her tray tightly in her hands. I glanced at her tray and shook my head slowly. "What's with you and your leek obsession!" I said as I motioned my head towards the three large, thick leeks laying next to her bowl of soup.

"They're delicious!" She exclaimed as we both walked past table after table, in search of an empty one.

I spotted Len not far ahead, sitting at a crowded table with a group of people and laughing. He looked like such a sweet guy. His expression was warm and happy. Why couldn't he act like that…?

I began walking past him and, suddenly, he shoved his foot right in front of mine, causing me to fall forward and land right on my plate of food. I landed on the ground with a loud _THUMP_ and stared at the floor in horror as everything around me went quiet.

And then, the worst thing happened. Everyone in the cafeteria, except for Miku and I, burst into laughter. Loud, uncontrollable, cruel laughter.

Have you ever been laughed at over something embarrassing like this? If so, has it ever been the _whole school_ laughing at you!

I could feel my eyes watering up and tried desperately to blink back the tears.

"You're pathetic, Rin." Len said as I looked up at him. When he saw my tear-filled eyes, I could have sworn a look of regret flashed across his face but it was so fast that I couldn't be sure.

"Stop laughing Mikuo! That's not funny at all!" Miku screamed from behind me. I slowly looked over my shoulder in time to see her hit her brother over the head with one of her big leeks. That would leave a mark…

"You okay?"

Sitting up on my knees, I glanced up at the person who spoke to me. She was wearing an Upperclassman uniform, which meant she was older than me. Her short, creamy brown hair glistened under the lights in the cafeteria and although her dark, reddish-brown eyes were narrowed, they looked concerned.

I shook my head side to side slowly. _Would YOU be okay if you were me?_ I wanted to snap at her, but decided against it. After all, she was only trying to help.

"Get up." She ordered, as she glanced down at the blood leaking from my knee. "You aren't hurt that badly."

"Meiko, don't be mean to her, either!" Miku exclaimed as she knelt beside me and wrapped my right arm around her shoulders. Hoisting me to my feet, she frowned. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up…"

Everyone but the three of us and now, the pain-filled Mikuo, were still laughing hysterically. A few tears slipped down my cheeks as I glanced down at the huge stains on my shirt and skirt. The outfit was ruined and the tomato sauce would definitely leave a stain.

I slowly removed my arm from around Miku's shoulders and wiped at my eyes. "I can walk. It's only a brush burn, Miku. Not a big gash." I muttered.

She gave me a sympathetic look and nodded before gently grasping my hand and, for once, leading me. The girl who I assumed was named Meiko followed behind us, giving me a hard pat on the back. "Be strong, kid!"

I limped behind Miku all the way to the girl's bathroom and she opened up a stall door. Lifting her leg, she used her boot to lower the lid on the toilet and sat me down on top of it, examining my knee.

"You're right, it's not too bad but it is bleeding… And it's really big, as well…" She walked out of the stall and grabbed a few paper towels, dabbing them gently on the small cuts.

"Are you really that clumsy?" The other girl asked, letting out a slight laugh.

I felt my cheeks heaten up and I shook my head side to side quickly. "Of course not! Len tripped me! Didn't you see?" I practically yelled, balling my hands into fists and shoving them in my lap.

"I never knew Len was such a horrible person!" Miku exclaimed and for a moment, I thought she was going to cry. Man, she's too soft hearted. But… I guess she's not so bad after all… I mean, she did help me out and didn't laugh, either.

"Wow, I didn't know Len was like that, either. Oh well. Looks like you'll just have to fight back, Blondie. I'm Meiko, by the way. Meiko Sakine."

"What's up with everyone nicknaming me here…?" I muttered. First it was Miku; calling me stupid things like 'Rinny' and 'Rinny-Rin-Rin' and now Meiko was addressing me as 'Blondie'.

I watched as the brunette held up a sandwich wrapped up in Saran Wrap.

"Here, you can have this. I ate earlier, anyways." She announced, handing me the sandwich.

I nodded my head softly, unwrapping it and taking a small bite.

"All better now, Rinny-dear!" Miku smiled as she stood up and tossed the bloody paper towels into the trash can behind her.

Her and Meiko both sat down on the ground at my feet and started talking about different topics while I ate.

I joined in every now and then with them, laughing at some things they said and scowling when they made jokes about me.

I guess it's not SO bad having "friends".

But, friendship is the least of my worries. Now that I know Len was serious about his threat, I can only imagine what he's going to do to me next…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, finally Chapter 3 is out! Sorry it took so long, everyone! I was really busy with Spring Break. Also, I have a few ideas on other ways for Len to be mean to Rin but I'm afraid I might run out. If anyone wants to suggest anything, just leave your suggestion in a review and if I use it I'll credit you! I'd really appreciate it if you guys helped out! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now I'll reply to all of your wonderful reviews!<strong>

**Kitsunue-Chan:** **Yeah poor Neru was mistaken. Rin isn't very observant LOL. And thank you so much!**

**Tsubaki Star:**** Don't worry; Len won't be a jerk forever! And yeah, it really is hard for me but thanks so much for the encouragement! I'll try to keep updating as quickly as possible!**

**Campanella: ****LOL I think you may be the only person who wants a love triangle! But I definitely agree with you. I might add one! I just don't want to be hated for it, haha. Also, I really appreciate both of your reviews! I'm glad you said you'll keep reading!**

**Togane Shiro:**** Thank you, I really appreciate that! I'll try uploading Chapter 4 as soon as I can!**

**Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude: ****Thank you so much for leaving another review! I'll upload soon!**

**NagamiKai:**** You're another person who reviewed more than once! Thank you! And my username is actually a nickname my mother gave me LOL. And I wanted to give Len a different personality because he almost always has the same one in all the fanfictions I read. Not that I mind it, though! I love Len. And trust me, he'll soften up!**

**Macchi-chan: **** Aw, I'm sorry you don't get many reviews! If it makes you feel better, I don't either. But at least we can both appreciate the reviews we DO receive! After all, reviews don't mean everything, haha. And oh gosh, I think Miku is annoying, too. I've actually never liked her that much but I wanted her to be Rin's friend in this story because I think her hyped up personality counterbalances the more dark personality I gave to Rin due to the disappearance of her parents. And I agree, Rin is the BEST! **

**Thanks again for all your reviews! I love you all! I hope you're looking forward to Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rin's POV:**

"Rin, what happened to your outfit and your leg!" Was the first thing Lily exclaimed as I limped through the door with a frown on my face. Len had left school before me, therefore arriving home earlier than me and I knew he would never admit to his mother that _he_ was the one doing all this cruel stuff to me.

I smiled up at Lily and released a laugh, "I just tripped over my foot while carrying my tray to a table at lunch! Sorry about the outfit…" I lied, smoothly enough for her to believe me. She smiled warmly and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, you and Len can run to the store after you change and buy another school uniform!"

My heart nearly dropped into my stomach when she said that. "NO!" I screamed loudly enough for Len and Leon to snap their heads in my direction and give me a look of utter confusion. Lily drew her hand back in surprise, and looked down at me sadly.

"I-I mean… Don't drag Len into coming to the store with me! I can do it all on my own! No worries!" I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head, hoping Lily would agree with me. However, the stubborn woman continued insisting on Len joining me.

"He must go with you though, Rin! Len has his license and can drive you there and he knows his way around the store. Besides, I really think you two should try bonding!" She suddenly rested her hand on the middle of my back and gently pushed me forward, leading me into her and Leon's bedroom.

Taking a seat at the edge of their bed, she gestured for me to sit beside her and rested both of her hands in her lap. "Rin, there's something I need to tell you… It will help explain Len's attitude, as well…"

I nodded once, glancing up at her face which seemed to be filled with sadness. I wasn't used to seeing her like this. Every day when her and Leon came to visit me at the adoption agency, she was always happy and smiling. Now she just looked… Shattered.

"Len hasn't always been an only child. He used to have a sister named Lenka. She looked just like him, you know." She laughed softly, her voice a mere whisper.

'L'en, 'L'ily, 'L'eon, and now 'L'enka. SERIOUSLY, WHAT IS UP WITH THE LETTER 'L'? Am I missing something! I continued staying silent and listened on as Lily continued to speak of Lenka. She must be off in college or something. Ha, stupid Len can't handle being away from his sister! What a baby!

"She passed away a few years back. She was very ill, you see, and the doctor's couldn't do anything more to save her." I stiffened beside Lily, automatically feeling horrible about thinking Lenka had merely went off to college.

"I-I'm so sorry…" I murmured, gently grasping Lily's hand. I suck at comforting people but I should get credit for trying. She smiled down at me softly before moving her hand away from mine and cupping my face gently with both of her hands. "For a long time, it left a hole in all of our hearts but then, Leon and I found you. You lost people dear to you as well as we did and you're a wonderful girl! Beautiful, charming, you remind us a lot of Lenka!"

That sentence made me feel a bit uncomfortable. Was that the only reason they liked me? Because I reminded them of their dead daughter? I shivered and shook away the thought.

"I'm afraid Len might think we're trying to replace Lenka… I'm afraid that's why he's been so cold towards you at home. But please, try to understand him and do absolutely everything in your power to become friends with him. He could really use a friend like you in his life."

Lily moved her hands away from my face and reached into her purse, pulling out a crisp, 20 dollar bill and placing it in my hand. "Tell Len that I said to take you to the store and get another uniform for school. That should be more than enough!"

I nodded stiffly and rose to my feet, my knees shaking. Great, now I have to feel guilty for stupid, dumb, cruel Len Kagamine. I walked to the door and glanced at Lily from over my shoulder. Gulping, I said in a low voice, "Lenka was very lucky to have a mother like you… A mother who wouldn't betray her like mine might have." I quickly rushed out the bedroom door before Lily could reply to my statement.

I really hate showing affection like that towards people. Not only do I suck at doing it, but it makes me feel weak, as well… I hesitantly walked over to the couch, where Len was sitting. He had a half-eaten banana in one hand and a remote in the other, his eyes were focused on the television.

I understand you a bit better now, Len, but that doesn't mean I'll allow you to keep teasing me!

Reaching forward, I tugged the sleeve of his shirt and bit my bottom lip.

"What do you want?" He spoke sharply, not once removing his eyes from the television.

"Lily told me to tell you that you have to drive me to a clothing store so I can get another uniform."

"That's too bad. You'll just have to find another ride."

Glaring down at him, I leaned forward and whispered, "You'll take me or I'll make myself cry and tell her that you're the one who ruined it in the first place!"

He paused, dropping the remote, and rose to his feet, staring down at me furiously.

"Just let me get dressed really quickly and I'll meet you by the car!" I called out over my shoulder as I limped upstairs and into my room.

When I stepped inside, it dawned on me that this was probably Lenka's room, and that made me feel even more uncomfortable with the whole situation. I quickly rushed to my closet and pulled out a hot pink skirt and lime green hoodie, shoving it on. I didn't really care about how I was dressed.

Rushing back downstairs, I walked to the front door and stepped outside, spotting Len leaning against the car and staring at the ground. "Ready?" I asked, frowning as he completely ignored me and got into the car behind the steering wheel.

I took my place in the passenger's seat and buckled up, glancing out the window as Len began driving. So far, neither of us spoke a word. I wanted to turn the radio on, but it wasn't my car so instead, I tried striking conversation with Len.

"Thanks for taking me to the store. I really appreciate it!"

No answer.

"…So, what's your favorite color?"

Still nothing.

"It's a nice day, isn't it?"

Nope.

"If you could be any candy bar in the world what would you choose to be and why?"

"…What the fu-?" He finally muttered, shooting me a look of annoyance. I probably sounded like Miku when I asked that last question…

"I don't know but it got you to speak to me!" I suddenly grinned as he pulled into the parking lot of the clothing store.

"Why do you want to talk to me so badly? Hasn't it gotten through your thick skull that I hate your very being and wished you'd never existed?"

…Ouch… Way to shoot me down, Len.

I lowered my eyes, opening my mouth to reply to that, when Len cut me off by speaking once more.

"Or maybe it's because you're infatuated with me." He suddenly grinned, leaning back against the seat.

His smile looked vicious, like a big wolf. For a second, I felt like Little Red Riding Hood. Well, maybe Little Lime Riding Hood would make more sense seeing as I didn't have any red clothes on.

I snorted, folding my arms across my chest. "As if! I just wanted to have a conversation but never mind that! Now I just want to get my stupid new uniform since you ruined the last one and go back to never talking to you!" I quickly got out of the car and started stomping towards the entrance to the store, Len following right behind me.

He stayed silent the entire time as I searched the store for the uniforms to our school. Finally finding one in my size, I grabbed it and checked out, paying the clerk and heading for the exit. Now I just wanted to go back home, eat, and sleep.

"Hey, Rin, what're you doing here!" An all-too-familiar voice called out to me gleefully. I stiffened and gripped my bag which held my new uniform so tightly in my hands that my knuckles turned white.

Len turned his head, looking over his shoulder and opened his mouth, "Is that..."

"Miku…" I finished his sentence, allowing my head to droop in defeat as the girl ran towards me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Rin that outfit looks so cute on you! I was here buying a new skirt to match one of my t-shirts and at one moment, I'm admiring colorful skirts and the next, BAM, my Rinny is heading for the Exit!" She exclaimed eagerly, waving her arms around like a maniac.

"Rinny?" Len echoed from behind me, releasing a cruel chuckle.

I felt my cheeks flush and I shoved the girl off me, tightening my grip on the bag and holding it up to Miku's face.

"I was just getting another uniform, that's all! And now I'm going home, eat, sleep, wake up, then play video games all night!"

"_That's_ what you do on your weekends…! No wonder you're so socially awkward! How about I come over to your house tonight?" She smiled, the eagerness shining in her turquoise-colored eyes.

"I'M NOT SOCIALLY AWKWARD! I just… I just don't know what to say to people!" I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest and shooting Len a glare as he continued laughing at Miku and I.

"My friend, Kaito Shion, is coming over tonight as well, Miku." Len piped in, turning to face me and grinning sinisterly.

And I knew instantly that he'd done it just to persuade Miku to want to come more and just because he knew I didn't want her there.

"Well I don't know if Lily and Leon would allow it!" I shot back, smirking in Len's direction. Ha!

"They'll be fine with it. I never have to ask them if company can come over." He responded, his grin widening and I lowered my eyes, obviously defeated.

"Sure, Miku, why not? It'll be... Fun." I cringed at the last word. Nothing and I mean _nothing_ is fun with Miku Hatsune. I bet she's the type of girl who will want to stay up all night long gossiping and talking about boys. She probably goes to bed at like, 11 at the latest, and I'm sure that she's one of those girls who complains about their looks, even when they're drop-dead gorgeous.

"Great, I'll head home, tell my parents, pack my clothes, and meet you at your house!" She laughed, turning and walking off to the exit.

I turned to Len and threw my arms up in the air angrily, "Great, you've ruined my whole night! Are you happy now!" I exclaimed once Miku exited the store.

"I won't be happy until it's your whole life that I've ruined." He turned his back on me and walked right out of the store, headed for the car.

I didn't want to be anywhere near Len, but I forced myself to follow after him. After all, he was my only ride home.

* * *

><p>"Okay Rin, how do these pajamas look on me?" Miku questioned for the thousandth time since she'd arrived to the house for our so-called 'sleepover'.<p>

I was seated on the floor, one leg crossed over the other and leaning back against the headboard of my bed.

"You look fine in this one and you looked fine in all the other ones." I sighed, looking over at her light blue tank top and silk pajama pants.

"I need to make sure I look smoking hot before Kaito comes over!"

"You look fine." I muttered, grabbing one of my few unread manga books and flipping it open to begin reading.

"Yeah, easy for you to say, you look adorable, Rin!" She sighed, throwing her arms up in the air and then flopping onto the bed with a groan.

Rolling my eyes, I flipped to the next page and continued reading through the manga.

"Do you want to go downstairs and get something to snack on?" She suddenly asked, sitting up and smiling down at me.

"You just want to see if Kaito is here yet." I responded calmly, setting the manga aside and rising to my feet slowly, "I guess we can go check."

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" She exclaimed, rushing out of my room and down the stair case.

I followed behind her hesitantly, frowning as I rested my hands onto my hips and glanced at Kaito just as he walked through the door.

Miku grabbed my arm automatically, her freshly painted nails digging into my skin, "He's here!" She whispered nervously.

"I can see that." I replied in a sarcastic tone as I walked down the stairs on my own, "Hey, Kaito."

"Oh, hi Rin!" He responded, smiling up at me.

Before I knew it, Miku was practically racing down the stairs, "Hi Kaito, what a coincidence, seeing you here!" She called out eagerly, stepping up beside me and tossing one of her long ponytails over her shoulder.

"M-Miku, I didn't know Len invited you here as w-well…!" He stuttered, his face heating up.

"Well yeah, Rin invited me over!" She responded before I got the chance to speak.

"Well that's great! We should all hang out, then!" He grinned as he adjusted the scarf on his neck.

"Oh, definitely!" She agreed, nodding like one of those stupid bobble-head dolls.

"Um, Miku, aren't you and I supposed to hang out all night and… Paint our toenails or something girly like that?" I butted in between them, shooting a glare at the only good 'friend' I had made so far.

"…Excuse us one second, Kaito!" She smiled warmly before grasping my elbow and tugging me upstairs behind her at an incredibly fast pace.

"Rin… Rinny… You know I love you, right?" She smiled, a look of plea in her eyes.

"…You want to spend the time with Kaito, right?" I guessed, knowing I was correct by the way she grinned at me.

"Fine." I muttered under my breath, clearly unhappy with this. After all, what in the hell was I supposed to do now!

I felt myself get pulled into a hug and kept my arms limp at my sides, "You owe me."

"I most definitely owe the almighty Rinny anything her heart desires…!" She announced loudly, before quickly adding on, "After I get to know Kaito better!" The last part of her sentence was breathless and I watched as she let out a giggle and darted down the hall and back downstairs to where Kaito and Len were.

Miku is like a kitten. Cute and innocent and hard to stay angry with.

Sulking, I shuffled back downstairs and headed for the dining room, hoping that I could at least watch television. Because anything on television would be more interesting than watching Miku and Kaito blabber on about… Whatever they were blabbering on about in the other room.

However, much to my dismay, Len was already plopped down on the middle of the couch with a video game controller gripped tightly between his two hands.

So, I have two options. Either I take my chances of sitting with Len and watch him play whatever he's playing… Or I go and be the awkward third-wheel to Miku and Kaito's conversation.

…Hmm, decisions, decisions… Isn't it funny how life revolves around them?

"Are you going to stand there daydreaming like an idiot or are you going to sit down?" Len piped up suddenly. Feeling my cheeks flush, I quickly sat beside him and glared at the television screen.

The game was one of those violent types, the kind where the only goal is to run around and kill everyone in sight. My favorite.

"I bet I can beat you at that if you show me the controls." I suddenly spoke up as I glanced at him with a sly grin.

He paused the game and turned to face me. "I doubt it."

"Are you afraid of losing to a girl?" I taunted, yanking the controller from his lap and dangling it in front of his face.

Rolling his eyes, he grabbed it from my hands and set the game to 'Two-Player'.

"Basically, you press these buttons to shoot and that button to reload. And you run around using the pad shaped like a plus sign. That's all you need to know."

I stared at the buttons intently for a moment, memorizing them before I focused my eyes on the screen once more. "Okay, you're on."

"Good, I like a challenge."

And with that, we both began playing.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, everyone sorry this chapter took a while! But I had a lot of explaining to do for why Len is acting the way he is. I hope his attitude makes a bit more sense to you, now. I also hope everyone likes this chapter! I'll be working on the next one soon! And I also tried something new by writing from Miku's point of view just so that one scene could happen eue ohoho. Did you guys like that? Because I might do it again from other character's points of views as the story progresses but I'm not too sure about that just yet. Let me know! <strong>

**Kitsunue-Chan: ****Miku has an odd taste in men, I guess lol. But thank you for reviewing! I'll try getting my next chapter out as soon as possible!**

**Campanella: ****LOL I'm sure Rin would appreciate that! And oh my gosh, thank you so much for the ideas! Those were super helpful! And I just might use them! But don't worry, if I do I'll be sure to credit you! Thank you again!**

**Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude:**** Well, now you know why Len is being mean! Or at least, why Lily thinks he's being mean! I'll try updating again as soon as possible!**

**2AsiAn4y00h: ****I'm so happy you love it! And I'm sorry you had to wait for Chapter 4. I'll try updating more often!**

**Hansha-Otoku:**** Yes, because Rin is too loveable to not have friends. WELL, in my opinion she's loveable but that's just because I'm a Rin fan eue Thank you for taking the time to review! I really appreciate it!**

**Tragic Universe:**** Yes, he's definitely a jerk! Although, not so much in this chapter!**

**Toan Daxland: ****Thank you so much! I'll most definitely continue writing!**

**SeacatTopaz: ****Well, I already responded to the first half of your review! But I'm glad you think Miku is cute! In all honesty, I don't really like Miku but I try making her tolerable in my fanfictions LOL**

**roxiness01****: Oh man, this is definitely one of the kindest reviews I've ever gotten and I truly cannot thank you enough for it! In all honesty, when I started losing my muse for this chapter, I looked back on your review and it motivated me to continue writing. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I really appreciate it! **


	5. Author's Note

**Sorry for everyone who thought this was another chapter, but a reviewer told me that one of the parts in Chapter 4 resembled something that had already happened in another fanfiction I've never read. So rather than keeping the chapter up the way it was, I removed that bit entirely and left Chapter 4 to end kind of quickly. I'm extremely sorry for the inconvenience and thank you so much Kitsunue-Chan for bringing it to my attention that it resembled someone else's. I've never read that fanfiction before, but I definitely don't want people to think that I'm stealing someone else's work so, like I said, I just deleted it entirely. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, still! And this isn't meant to be a mean Author's Note or anything at all! I was just worried that keeping that bit up would cause conflict and I definitely don't want that to happen. Thank you again for letting me know, Kitsunue-Chan. I really appreciate it! **


End file.
